CPG Corporation
CPG Corporation ( ) is the corporatised entity of the former Singapore Public Works Department. It is one of the leading development professionals in the Asia-Pacific region providing a full spectrum of building and infrastructure development and management services which comprise master planning and urban design, green design, architectural and engineering design and consultancy, landscape urbanism, project management, construction management to facilities management services. Headquartered in Singapore, CPG Corp today has overseas offices in China, India, Vietnam, Macau, the Philippines and Dubai. Its project portfolio spans over 25 countries, including China, India, the ASEAN nations, the Middle East and the Pacific nations. CPG Corp has received numerous Singapore and international awards for its works. History The Public Works and Convicts was formed in 1833 when George Drumgoole Coleman was appointed as the first Superintendent. The department was formally established as the Public Works Department of Singapore (PWD) in 1946 about a year after the Japanese occupation of the island ended. Under Temasek Holdings, it was incorporated in 1999 before being renamed as CPG Corporation in 2002. A year later, it became part of the Downer EDi Group. *The Building Control Division was shifted to Building and Construction Authority, which merges Construction Industry Development Board in 1999 *Roads and Transportation Division was shifted to Land Transport Authority in 1995. In 2012, the ownership of the CPG Corporation group of companies was transferred from Downer EDi, Australia to China Architecture Design and Research Group (CAG). List of CPG project typologies *Institutional buildings *Airports *Bridges *Expressways *Hospitals *Schools *Parks *Roads *Rural roads *Military bases *Residential developments *Mixed-use developments *Offices *Arts, Cultural & Heritage developments *Recreational developments List of CPG megaprojects *Ayer Rajah Expressway, Singapore (1985 - 1988) *Benjamin Sheares Bridge, Singapore (1976 - 1981) *Bukit Timah Expressway, Singapore (1982 - 1986) *Cavenagh Bridge, Singapore (1869) *Central Expressway, Singapore (1980 - 1991) *Central Fire Station, Singapore (1909) *Changi Airport, Terminal 1, 2, 3, Singapore (1975 - 2008) *Changi Water Reclamation Plant, Singapore (2004 and 2019) *Chek Jawa Visitor Centre, Singapore *Duke-NUS Graduate Medical School, Singapore *East Coast Lagoon Food Village, Singapore *Esplanade Theatres on the Bay, Singapore (1997 - 2002) *Gardens by the Bay, Singapore (2008 - 2012) *INTERPOL Global Complex for Innovation, Singapore *Khoo Teck Puat Hospital, Singapore (2012) *Kranji Expressway, Singapore (1990 - 1994) *Lorong Halus Wetland, Singapore ( *Malay Heritage Centre, Singapore *Mandai Crematorium and Columbarium, Singapore (1982) *Marina Coastal Expressway, Singapore (2008 - 2013) *Nanyang Technological University The Hive, Singapore (2015) *National Centre for Infectious Diseases and Centre for Healthcare Innovation, Singapore (1907) *National Gallery Singapore, Singapore (2007 - 2015) *National Museum of Singapore, Singapore (2006) *Ng Teng Fong General Hospital and Jurong Community Hospital, Singapore (2012 - 2015) *NTU School of Art, Design and Media, Singapore *NUS Tahir Foundation Building, Singapore *Old Hill Street Police Station, Singapore (2012) *Pan Island Expressway, Singapore (1966 - 1992) *Pasir Ris Sports and Recreation Centre, Singapore *Raffles Institution, Singapore *Singapore Botanic Gardens, Singapore *Singapore Parliament House, Singapore (1999) *Singapore Racecourse, Singapore (1999) *Solaris @ one-north, Singapore *State Courts Towers, Singapore *Sungei Buloh Wetland Reserve, Singapore *Treasure Island Bungalows, Singapore *Tan Tock Seng Hospital, Singapore *The Rochester, Singapore *Victoria School, Singapore *Woodlands Checkpoint, Singapore See also *Land Transport Authority (LTA) *Public Utilities Board (PUB) *Building and Construction Authority (BCA)